Fly Me to The Moon
by Chrystal.Lace
Summary: when fate pulls Marinette and Chat Noir together by chance they decide to talk about how life is going.
1. Let me play among the stars

Cat Noir sat upon a rooftop one starry night his right leg dangling off the side of the abandoned building. Everyone in the surrounding area had already fallen asleep and most of the streetlights had already been blown out for the night. It was a cool summer night, one of those nights where you could hear the crickets humming a tune of childhood memories and fireflies would dance around as if they were being born when coming out of the flowerbeds around the city. But the stray cat loved these summer nights the most because of the vacation from being his alter ego Adrien, was a real stress reliever. It is very difficult living your life in a glass cage so every once and a while he would go where nobody judged him based on his family or his life as a model instead they would see him as a quiet, calm and cool sidekick to ladybug. He was able to do what he wanted and be judged based on how he acted, not how he looked.

Just then Chat's ring beeped and he decided to take a break from looking up at the moon to share a small napkin of cheese and crackers with his scrappy cat sidekick, Plagg. A white flash lit up the night as Cat Noir faded into Adrien.

"So," Plagg started while he swallowed a stinky mouthful of Washed-Rind cheese "What are we going to do now?" Adrien looked up almost confused at the question as he shoved a cracker carefully covered in cheese into his mouth. "Well," he replied once he was able to get the cracker in a place where he could speak understandably "I was hoping to just sit up and look at the stars a little longer. I did take a nap today, so I should be good to meet up for that photo shoot at 15:00." "Man kid you sure enjoy keeping your head in the clouds." Plagg chuckled while shaking his head. "Well what else do you suggest, a boy who can't seem to catch a break from his over-protective, unemphatic, and cold father. The situation as a whole sucks and it doesn't help that both Natalie and the Gorilla are following me around like cameras almost twenty-four seven." Adrien started to pack up the small tea set of a cheese platter and put it into his back pocket "Well I mean it feels like we do the same thing everyday during the summer it's so boring." Plagg whined like an annoyed toddler "Why don't you go hang out with some friends or something?" Adrien looked up slightly aggravated at this point "Plagg, you know very well that Cat Noir has no friends." Adrien half scolded half complained. "What about Alya?" Plagg asked "she seems to always follow you and ladybug around." Adrien thought about it for a minute then quickly replied "No she would be asleep around this time also I'm pretty sure she is more a fan of ladybug than Cat Noir." Plagg thought for a second then a grin grew on his face "Hmm, I wonder who could possibly be a big fan of Chat Noir? It would have to be someone who follows him around almost as much as Alya and would be a good friend to talk to." Plagg rubbed his small chin as if to pretend he was thinking. "Oh!" Adrien exclaimed "Nino!" The small cat smacked his paw against his face in annoyance ",Marinette?" he managed to grumble out. "Yeah," Adrien exclaimed "We could talk about meeting up with marinette to get ice cream or something!" "No I-." Just then Plagg was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the Eiffel Tower. "Seems like Hawkmoth is up late tonight." Adrien exclaimed as he slid down a gutter into an alleyway "Plagg, claws out!"


	2. In other words, hold my hand

Marinette was fast asleep in her bed, she wanted to go to bed early so she wouldn't be tired when it came time to meeting up with her friends. She, Alya, Nino, and Maybe, but probably not Adrien, were all going to the firefly festival near a secret lake that Nate had found. The whole reason behind the finding of the lake was a whole different story that would probably take up a whole book worth of reading to explain. Marinette was lying on her back, with her lamp that projected stars lit up on her belly. She was trying to focus on a topic to help her fall asleep. Tiki had already drifted off and was currently making tiny bug noises on Mari's pillow. Marinette watched as the stars almost seemed to move once she stared at them long enough. It seemed that she could almost create a image or perception even of animation, it was astonishing to the dazed teenager. She had never really noticed it before but as she stared the the stars seemed to shift in state. She wondered if it was the same for real stars. There was only one way to test it. Marinette carefully stood on her bed as to not wake the satin ladybug plush of a creature on her pillow. She then scrambled onto the balcony and quietly shut the hatchet of a door. Marinette then got into a comfortable position and watched as the earths rotation shifted in a slow but almost visible motion. At this moment she felt special bond like she was the only one seeing this dance of stars. It was like a projection of personal perceptions. All of her guilt felt lifted as she stared into the stars and saw that glimmer of hope it was almost as if someone out there was telling her that everything happens for a reason, a voice inside of her soul that told her that the earth still spins, the sun still sets, and everything will be okay. Marinette hadn't really thought about it but she felt very stressed about her future and what was to come next. It had seemed that starring at the stars had cured some deep rooted anxiety it could just be an adrenaline rush from how hard those comets had hit her soul but Marinette was wide awake and ready to take on the world!

Just as Marinette stood up to head back down inside she heard a high-pitched almost zooming noise followed by a burst of light. She had no time to react before she found herself blocked outside by the ruble and had no way of getting to Tiki or even waking her up for that matter. That bug slept harder than a rock when it came to loud noises. "Why do you always get yourself into these situations," Marinette groaned to herself. She sat ageist her wall with her knees to her chest frusratingly trying to come up with a plan to get Tiki. Just as Marinette started counting how many pots she had when she turned her head to see two shiny black boots. "How long have you been standing there?" Marinette asked a bit startled. "Well I was going to save the princess from her tower but it seems you have things covered." Cat Noir smirked and reached out his paw to Marinette.


	3. In other words I Love you

Marinette grabbed the leather paw and stood up steadying herself before putting her hands on her hips in a disappointed or more confused fashion. "Did you decide to come all the way to specifically my balcony first for a reason, or was it just coincidence?" Marinette asked firmly. "Well," the tom cat replied in a matter of fact like manner "if you must know I came here to make sure you weren't hurt but I guess a girl as smart as you doesn't need any help from a weak tom cat such as myself." Marinette remembered Cat using reverse physiology like this on people like Chloe. She then blushed as she realized she may have been a little bit rude to the kitten. After all he was only trying to help. "Sorry," Marinette apologized looking down to muffle her embarrassment "I have just been a little frustrated lately." Cat slowly backed down from the railing and sat along the edge. "wanna talk about it?" he asked with a concerned tone. Marinette had just sensed it up until now but she was sure that cat seemed to be more open emotionally tonight. "But what about your superhero stuff?" Marinette shot up to ask. "It's fine," answered Cat in a smooth reassuring tone "the Akuma is miles away and I couldn't find it's weak spot so I am gonna need ladybug's help on this one so I think we're good until she shows up." Marinette pretended to sigh fully knowing that she was the person he needed for this job. She still couldn't get to tikki and she should probably cool down before she went into any stressful situation. This could actually be a good idea, after all tikki had told her that she was ladybug with or without the mask so she might not be able to fight the physical problems with Cat Noir but she could fight the mental ones.

Marinette sat on her feet her hands sweating like raindrops on a heavy April night. She was trying to calm and reassure herself before saying anything stupid that may result in her revealing her alter ego or something just as huge. "So you have any friend problems?" chat asked, now sitting crisscross on the wood floor, trying to ease the tension. "like what?" Marinette tilted her head confused at the question. "You know like gossip or whatever girls normally talk about." Chat answered trying to get the still stressed girl to calm down. Marinette laughed and Chat blushed in embarrassment at what he had just said. "Yeah," Marinette sighed as she looked up into the night sky "my girlfriends have really been on edge with me lately." Chat leaned in interested to hear more about what it was like to have free time to spare and hangout with friends. "why have they been so tense, school, homework, tests?" Chat asked. Marinette blushed just then realizing how foolish the actual problem was "No actually none of that, it's pretty funny though." she let out a chortle "You see there's this boy and-well." Marinette took in a deep breath "okay so you remember when you told me you had a crush on ladybug and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about it." Chat nodded in response "yeah." Marinette bit her lip hesitantly. "So there's this boy in my class and I have a crush on him and miraculously he somehow hasn't found out yet. I say this because I stutter whenever I'm near him and my friend Alya found out about it and even told the boys best friend they have been hard at work for the past year just trying to get us on a date or something of the sort. She even told other close friends about it but despite their efforts nothing has come of it." Marinette sighed as she looked back down at the rooftops and watched the moons' reflection bounce off the surface of the river. "The problem is I think I may be loosing hope, maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Chat looked sympathetically to his sorrowful friend, she had been trying so hard to get a guy that might not even share the same feelings that she had in return. He had known the feeling all to well and would not wish anything like that even upon his worst enemy. "Why is this guy so important to you, if he doesn't even realize all the effort and time you put behind having a one sided relationship." Chat scooted in to comfort the girl he realized that he may have overlooked. "Love works in strange ways chaton, one day you're being taken up bye a gentleman with a black umbrella and the next you are lying face first on the asphalt wondering if it is even worth it anymore." The two sat on the balcony in silence thinking about what they would do as two hopeless romantics chasing the dream of a clear night where each star would be connected with a constellation and they would all fit into the pattern that is space. Both knew that this wasn't possible but both also secretly hoped that everything would fix itself. The star had already fallen but would they have to wait for the stars to align as well to even get that small bit of happiness and love they had been chasing only time will tell.


End file.
